Dante's True Love? Part One
by animequeen78
Summary: Dante saves this girl and her stepmom from death. They end up liking each other. Note: The girl in the story is me while my imagination runs rampant. Dantexrealperson.
1. Intro

The New Person On The Block

A girl was walking with her step-mom at night. All of a sudden, they heard a growling noise. "Must be a street dog." The step-mom said.

Then she brushed back her hair. It was Cocker Spaniel red dyed brown with blond highlights and curly. She had dark brown thick-rimmed glasses and was chubby but also very pretty. The girl had thick-rimmed glasses too, but they were pink and clear. She had midback-length dark brown curly hair. She wasn't as chubby as her step-mom, but she was also not skinny. They both had olive complexions.

Then something popped out of hiding. It was a grotesque monster, with sharp teeth and bloody drool oozing from its mouth. Then the two girls heard a motorcycle running in their direction. They got out of the way and the motorcycle hit the monster, dazing it. A young man with white hair and a red duster stood in front of the two girls. He had a large sword and two guns: a black one and a white one. "Pick on someone your own size." the young man said. Then he fought the monster, attacking it with his available weapons. The monster fell dead. "Hey, you two ladies all right?" the man asked. The younger one of the two girls said, "Yes. Thank you for saving our lives. But I want to know---" Before she could finish what she was saying, the man took off. Then they went home.

The next day, the young girl went to a pizza place to find out who the young man was. She gave a description of a young man with white hair and a red duster. "You've come to the right place. The man you're talking about is Dante Sparda." someone said. It was a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and a mustache. He was well-dressed. "I'm his partner, Morrison." he said. The girl introduced herself, "I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you. By the way, do you know of a way to repay him? He saved mine and my step-mom's lives." "He likes pizza, but don't get him olives. He hates them. He also likes strawberry sundaes. That's a good way to pay him back for that." Morrison replied. Ashley inquired, "Do you know where I can find this Dante character?" "He lives in his own shop, Devil May Cry. I'll take you there." Morrison offered. Then Ashley ordered a pizza with all the fixings except olives and a strawberry sundae. Then they headed out to Mr. Morrison's car.

When they arrived, Morrison let Dante know that he had a visitor with something for him. "Is it a job? If it is, it better be a good one." Dante said. Morrison replied, "No. This girl got something for you because she said you saved hers and her step-mom's lives. Dante took a look at Ashley. Then he said, "Heh, so you're one of the two girls that demon was going to kill. What do you have there?" "Mr. Morrison told me you liked pizza and strawberry sundaes. So I got you these." Ashley said, offering Dante the food. He took it and went into the shop with it. Ashley and Morrison followed after. He ate the entire pizza in 5 minutes, while Ashley watched, shocked that someone could eat a large pizza so fast. Then he ate the sundae.

"I hear you are Dante? I am Ashley. Sorry we didn't get introduced properly. I'm sure you had somewhere else to be." Ashley said. "I'm just not the type to stick around for thanks." Dante said. He continued, "You're not from around here, are you?" "No. My family just moved here." Ashley replied. "I hope I'm not being of any inconvenience. I just want to stop by to say thanks." She said. Then two females dropped in. One of them was a heterochromiac girl with black shoulder-length hair with a white shirt and a black skort. The other had a black tube top and black jeans. She had blond waist-length hair. "Hey, Dante. Who's the girl sitting next to you?" The odd-eyed girl asked. Dante replied, "A new friend. Ashley... What's your last name?" "Barton." Ashley answered. "I'm Lady. And this is my friend Trish." the odd-eyed girl introduced herself and the other girl. Ashley offered to shake hands, but the two girls refused, saying that they don't shake hands. Dante took her hand and kissed it, causing Ashley to blush. The two women shuddered in disgust because Dante flirted with a girl who was not so attractive.

Dante took Ashley home in his car. "Where's your house?" He asked. Ashley pointed at a large white house. "That's my place. I live with my grandma, dad, step-mom, sister and six brothers." She said. Dante responded, "What a big family. A good reason to get a house that big." As soon as they reached the front door, Ashley rung the doorbell. There was barking and a "I'll get it." When the door opened, a slender young man with glasses and a military flat-top and camo clothing was at the door. "Hey, sis. Who's the guy behind you?" He asked. Ashley replied, "This is the guy I told you about, Donnie. This is Dante." "The guy that saved you from a monster?" Donnie asked. Ashley nodded. "Welcome. I'll let Dad know we have a guest." Donnie said. Then he went into the lower level of the house. Then an old man approached the door. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His belly potruded and his hair was dyed black with flecks of grey. He had glasses. He was a good natured fellow. "You're the chivalrous guy that my oldest was talking about." He said. Then he motioned for them to come in.

"Thanks for saving them. I don't know what I'd do if my wife and my oldest daughter were both killed." The man said. Then he introduced himself, "I'm Matthew, Ashley's dad and Devonna's husband. You can call me Matt, but don't call me sir." "Dante." Dante introduced himself.


	2. The First Date

A New Family Friend

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Barton." Dante said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Ashley answered it. A kindly old woman stood at the door carrying a stack of pizza boxes. "Grandma! You won't believe who's here!" She said. Her grandma said, "Oh, really? Who's our guest?" "The guy that saved mine and Mama Dev's lives. Dante, this is my grandma. This is the guy that saved me and Mama Dev, Dante Sparda. He owns his own business of fighting demons." Ashley said. "Oh, nice to meet you. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Ashley's grandma offered.

Everyone looked in surprise as Dante horked down half a pizza. "My goodness, what an appetite." Ashley's grandma said. "I never expected someone to be such a pig with pizza." Donnie said. Ashley warned him not to offend their guest. "Oh, really? There's one more slice left. How about an arm wrestling contest. The winner gets the last slice." Dante challenged him. The two arm wrestled it out. However, being half-demon, although everyone has yet to know, Dante had the upper hand. "Aw! You're cheating! Two out of three?" Donnie said. Dante refused, "Sorry, kid. I won fair and square." "Care for something to drink?" A girl said. She had golden brown hair, pale skin, and bluish green eyes adorned with turquoise eye-shadow, and she also was wearing a black lace top with a black tank top underneath, a long black skirt and combat boots. This was Ashley's only sister, Audrey. Before Dante could reply, the doorbell rang again.

This time, it was a small woman with blond highlights in her brown hair. She wore a wraparound top and fancy jeans. "Hello, children." She said. "Hi, Mom." Ashley said. Then the woman noticed Dante and started blushing and giggling. Dante ignored it, though. "This is our biological mom, Dori." Donnie said, slightly ticked. A cat jumped into Dante's lap. It was a black cat with a white chin, a white underbelly, and white paws. It had no tail, just a stump that stuck out upwards from its rear. "And that's Kitke, one of our cats. She's very sweet." A boy said. He was slim built, with blond hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. "That's another one of our brothers, Cory. He can be a bit immature at times, but he's a good fella once you get to know him." Audrey said. Then two more children came up to meet him. "And these two are our stepmom's kids, Dalton and Austin." Donnie said. "HI!" Austin yelled. Austin was so adorable but somewhat noisy. Dalton just extended his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." Dante said in a calm voice.

"We're headed to the drive in tonight. There's a Resident Evil movie. Feel free to come if you want. We'll get there as early as possible so that it'll be easy to spot us." Ashley said. Dante accepted the invitation, asking, "Do you mind if I brought a few friends?" "The more the merrier." Her dad said. He continued, "Besides, any friends of yours are friends of ours too."

They went to the Vie de Marli Drive-In. The Bartons brought the usual snacks: cream cheese and crackers, soda pop, and chips. The closest Dante got to pizza that time was pizza-flavored Pringles. Patty was eating cotton candy while watching Leon kick zombie butt. Trish and Lady looked at Ashley strangely. Ashley had on a bright pink sweater with a tan skirt, and boots. Dante's hand snuck itself onto Ashley's. Ashley felt it and looked. Her face went a little pink. "Dante?" Ashley said. Dante went, "Hmm?" "Your hand's on mine." Ashley said. Dante took his hand away and resumed watching the movie. When there was a very scary part, Ashley clung onto him. Dante blushed.

When the movie was over, and everyone was going home, Dante and Ashley had a short conversation. Then Dante put his finger under her chin and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. That made Ashley's mom a little upset. Then Dante went to his shop, accompanied by Patty, Trish, Lady, and Morrison.


	3. The Plot

The Scolding

"Dante, you dork! You don't kiss someone you hardly know!" Lady scolded. Dante responded, "There's something about her that I like. Her innocence was so alluring. She's so beautiful." He stared up at the ceiling. For the first time ever, Dante fell in love. "So, what are that girl's qualities you liked?" Trish asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Dante responded, "For one thing, she didn't give me a bill. Also, I saw something in her eyes I thought would only happen in a child, the sparkle of innocence. She's very cute for a chubby girl, and when she was calm, she spoke in a sweet voice." "Yeah, but her laugh is so dorky. She snorts. Do you even notice?" Lady said. Dante retorted, "The sound she makes when she laughs doesn't matter. She has a pure and innocent soul." He continued to praise the girl's qualities, "She has such beautiful dark brown eyes and hair. Her hands are so tiny, yet she's strong."

After that, Trish and Lady stopped coming over to see Dante. Dante continued business as usual. A month later, Ashley started visiting the shop. "Ashley." Dante said, his eyes lit up when he saw his child-like beloved visit him. He went up to embrace her. Ashley stood there, confused. He nuzzled her face. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked. Dante replied, "Yeah." "I haven't noticed, but you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, besides my grandma. They are such an intense blue." Ashley said. Dante blushed a bit. "Hi, Ashley!" Patty said. She came up to Ashley and gave her a nice hug. "Hi, Patty. So, what's going on? What happened to Lady and Trish?" Ashley asked. Patty replied, "They got jealous because Dante kissed you." "Dante, I sold a painting to a starving artists' sale and got a good deal. Here, use this to pay off your debts." Ashley offered. Dante tried to refuse, "Ashley, you don't need to do that for me." "I wish to help. You need it more than I do." Ashley said. _What a thoughtful girl. It's no wonder I've started to like her._ Dante thought. Then he took the check, "Thank you. Your act of kindness won't be forgotten." Then he kissed her forehead.

Little did they know, Dori was overhearing the conversation. _I cant let her be with that guy! He's dirt poor!_ She went to the restaurant to concoct a plan to break Dante and Ashley up. She started carrying out her plans. But they all failed.

Desperate to stop her daughter from going steady with Dante, after several attempts that failed, Dori made a deal with the demon Lust, who resembled an attractive woman. "I believe I can help you. What you must do is put lipstick on, write a letter, with some girl's name on it, and kiss the letter. Ashley will think that Dante is cheating on her and will break up with him. Then you can marry her off to a rich person."

* * *

The Amusment Park

A few weeks later, Dante went over to Ashley's home on his motorcycle with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door. Matthew, Ashley's father, came to the door. "I came here to see Ashley. We're going to the amusement park today. I hope you don't mind." Dante said. Matthew consented to it, "As long as my daughter is safe and sound." "No problem." Dante said. Ashley came out, wearing a pink and green dress with black polka-dots on the pink areas, one pink sandal, one green sandal, and her nails were painted the same way her dress was colored. Dante did not make any attempt to make fun of her, knowing how sensitive she was most likely to be. She also had pink lipstick. "Hi, Dante." Ashley said. "You ready to go, babe?" Dante asked. Ashley replied, "You bet!" Then, they were off.

The amusement park was a jambalaya of sights, sounds, and smells. "They have roller coasters. Can we go on that one?" Ashley said. Dante replied, "Sure, why not?" They went on one and Dante held her hand throughout the ride. Then they went to eat. Ashley finally convinced Dante to eat someting other than pizza and strawberry sundaes, such as funnel cakes and onion blossoms and cotton candy. Ashley and Dante went into a photo booth and did funny pictures, one of which Ashley gave Dante bunny ears. For the first time in Dante's life since his mom's death, Dante was happy. They went home.

* * *

The Lipstick Letter

Ashley went into his shop, only to find that Dante wasn't there. The lock was broken before she came. Then she came across a pile of letters. One of the letters had a lipstick mark. When Dante got home, Ashley held up the letter, questioning him about it, "What is a letter with lipstick marking doing on that pile of your mail?" "I don't know where that came from. It wasn't there when I left. I think we may have to look at the security tapes to see what's going on." Dante said.

SECURITY TAPE  
The silohuette of a woman broke the lock and entered the shop. She placed the letter on the desk.

"I can't believe this. Who would want to ruin you?" Ashley said. Dante replied, "I don't know, but the woman on tape was probably doing it out of jealousy." "Someone's trying to ruin Dante's rep?" Lady said. Ashley replied, "Yeah, and we need to find out who."

Ashley was back home, and her mom was waitning, tapping her foot. "Where were you? Were you with that tramp, Dante?" She asked. Ashley replied, "Yes, but he's no tramp. Just because he's in debt a lot doesn't mean he's a bad man. The first time I met him, he saved me and Mama Dev from death. He has a good heart." "He's not suitable for marriage." Dori insisted. Ashley retorted, "So? I don't care if you find him unsuitable, just because he's not rich. What matters is if I like him." "I know that, sweetie, but you need a guy who can take care of you." Dori said. Ashley said, "Mom, he's an entrepreneur. He has a job. I have a job. I'm an art teacher and a freelance artist. I can take care of myself. I don't need a rich man to survive." "I will not have defiance in this house, and you will be sensible!" Dori commanded. Ashley backtalked, "I am sensible enough. It's you who isn't. Marrying a person for money is something that isn't regret-free. If you do not love this person, but you marry him because he's rich, the biggest regret is that you never loved that person in the first place." Her mother stormed off.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl. You stood up for yourself." Ashley's dad, Matthew, applauded. Ashley responded, "Marriage is not meant to be for business and to fulfill one's greed for money. As long as you love them and are willing to be committed to them, wealth isn't important, as long as you have your family and other loved ones." "Good for you!" Ruth, Ashley's grandma, cheered. She continued, "You chose not to be silly."


	4. Dante's Despair

The Heartbreak

Ashley and Dante met again, but Dante had a sad look on his face. This concerned her. "Ashley..." He said. He continued, "...I know it was your mom behind that. She told me herself that it would be best if we didn't have anything to do with each other." Ashley was about to cry. He continued, "She said that I was out of her league because of my money problems. She wants you to marry well." "Marrying well has different meanings. Some think of it as marrying for wealth. Others think of it as marrying for love. The latter's my idea of marrying well. I'm no debutante and Mom knows that. I love you, Dante, no matter what" Ashley said, becoming even more tearful. Dante caressed her, wiping the tears of her face while ignoring the ones on his face. Ashley buried her face in his chest and cried.

Then Ashley went home and up to her room. She cried for hours. Ruth overheard the sobbing and talked to Devonna. "Something isn't right. Dante always treated Ashley nice." Devonna said. Ruth responded, "This is her mother's doing. She found out Dante used to have money problems and did this. We have to do something."

Meanwhile, Dante was brooding over what Dori's meddling had done to him and Ashley. "It isn't your fault, or that girl's. That was unacceptable what her mom did." Trish said, trying to help Dante cheer up. "Hey, I got you a strawberry sundae, your favorite." Trish offered. But Dante didn't eat it.

A few hours later, when Trish checked up on him, the sundae was melted to a liquid. All of Dante's friends were heavily concerned. Then a week, then a month. Dante was very thin, very listless and very sad with empty eyes. He wanted Ashley and nothing else. Patty had an idea, "Mr. Morrison, we gotta get Ashley back here. If we don't Dante'll die of starvation. Lady, can you bring her here? It'll mean a lot to him." "I can't stand seeing him like this, so sure." Lady agreed.

* * *

When Lady got back, she had Ashley on her motorcycle. "Dante just won't eat, he's too depressed. You're his only hope of living." Morrison said. Ashley went into the store and was shocked to see Dante in the condition he was in. "Dante? Dante, it's me. I want us to be together. Please? I love you, and I don't want you to die this way." Ashley said, extremely worried. Dante bombarded her with a hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I love you too." He said. Then they kissed. Ashley rested his head on her lap and stroked him. Dante continued to smile again.


	5. A Joyous Union

The Proposal

After six months since Dante and Ashley got together, Dante felt it was time to propose. He was trying to brainstorm an idea on proposal. He got a ring with an alexandrite, knowing it was one of her favorite gemstones due to it having been her birthstone. Then he got some cologne to put on. He got on his motorcycle and went to the school Ashley worked at. Ashley was busy with art lessons. One of the adults from the office came to Ashley's classroom. He said, "Ms. Barton, someone's outside the school. He said he was looking for you." "Is this person a student who was late?" She asked. He replied, "No. An outsider. He said he has something important to say to you." _Dante..._Ashley thought. Then she said, "Keep an eye on the students. I'll go see who it is." Then she went outside.

Sure enough, it was Dante. He was wearing a nice outfit consisting of a dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned, and dress slacks with a belt. He wore dress shoes that had a hard shine on them. Ashley ran towards him to hug him. "Ashley... I have something to ask you." Dante said. Ashley responded, "Yes?" "Well, we've been going steady for a while and I would like to ask you..." Dante opened the ring box, showing the alexandrite ring, "Will you marry me?" Ashley gasped. _Is he serious?_ She thought. Then she shrieked, "YES!!! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU, DANTE!!!!" And she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The heck was that all about?" One of the vice principles said. She was Ashley's only confidante. "Dante just asked me to marry him, Sonja!" Ashley said, all excited. Sonja then said, "And you said yes?" "Yes! I said yes! If I didn't love him I wouldn't have said yes." Then when the day was done, Ashley was taken home by her brother.

When she got out of the vehicle when they were home, she was smiling. She told her family that Dante proposed marriage to her. "Dante and I agreed that the wedding will be set up in one week. That gave them enough time to get a marriage license, kget a reservation at a church, go wedding dress shopping, get lots of flowers, and get a cake and champagne for the party. Ashley and Dante got blood tests to see if it was all right for them to marry and they had nothing that prevented the wedding.

Lady and Trish went shopping for formals for a wedding. Trish bought a long, pink strapless formal with white gloves and white high-heeled sandals. Lady got a burgundy short formal dress with straps and black gloves and black pumps. Patty got a light blue frilly dress with 1/2 inch-heeled Mary Jane shoes. "Let's not send the bill to Dante. It's going to be his big day and it would be a bad idea to spoil his mood." Trish said. Lady agreed. They both paid for their formals.

Then they took Ashley so she could find herself a wedding dress. The dress she chose had a poofy skirt and was off the shoulder with loose sleeves that were fitted at the cuffs. "Lady, could you please hand me my bustier? I need that for support for this dress." Ashley asked. Lady replied, tossing the bustier over the door of the fitting room, "Here you go." "Thanks." Ashley said. When she came out, she was wearing the dress. "What do you girls think? Is is suitable? I want my dress to be pretty and modest." She said. Trish told her, "That's the most modest one they got here. Besides, you look like a princess getting hitched." "Really? Then I shall have this dress!" Ashley exclaimed, satisfied with the dress. Trish and Lady laughed about her reaction. Then she browsed for a veil. She found a veil that was to be worn on the head by the clips, which had white flowers on them. Ashley tried it on and it stayed firmly in her hair. They purchased the set and went to get flowers. Ashley picked bright, red roses, because they reminded her of Dante.

* * *

The Wedding Day

Finally, the big day arrived. Dante was very antsy about it. He had on a black tuxedo with a red cummerbund and boutineer. He had already showered early enough for his hair to dry before wearing a tux and put on cologne and deodorant to keep from offending Ashley and others with odor. He sat on the sofa, fidgeting with his thumbs. "Ashley said I could be the flower girl! Yay! I get to be a flower girl!" Patty said, rather excited. Then she saw how nervous Dante was getting. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to marry her." She said. Dante responded, "I do. I'm just worried this may affect my job." "Maybe it'll give you an extra reason to protect humans." Morrison said. Dante agreed, "You're right. I'll do it." His confidance shot up a bit and he went to the church where the ceremony will be held. Ashley was there, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The ceremony began. Dante was standing at the altar. When it was the bride's turn to walk down the aisle, Dori shot Ashley a dirty look. Then the priest came up. "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of these two destined by the Holy God in Heaven. If anyone has any objec-tions, and it has to be a valid reason, speak now or forever hold your piece." Dori tried to object, but Lady had her hand on Dori's mouth. Then the wedding proceeded. Then the priest went to the I Do's, "Dante Sparda, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, and to be faithful to her and remain at her side for better or worse, until death do you part?" "I do." Dante said. Then he asked Ashley the question. She replied, "I do." "Then, by the will of God, and by the power vested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded. Everyone, except Dori, cheered. She shouted, "This wedding is rigged! You wouldn't let me object!" "Too late, Mother." Donnie said, in an emo-like sing-song voice with a crazed look on his face. Bells rang. Ashley threw the boquet, which Trish, Lady, and the waitress fought over. Then the party proceeded.

Donnie went running around with a lampshade on his head, yelling like crazy, with Lady and Trish staring at him as if he were clinically insane. He shouted, "ITCH A BAHMIZTVAH!!!!!!!!!" Taking one step forward, he tripped over the toilet paper and tumbled down the stairs. "Are you okay, Don?" Dante asked, worried about his new brother-in-law. "Look at the pretty birdies." Donnie said, dazed. His wife, Crystal, went down the stairs and took the lampshade off his head. "What happened, and why am I in my underwear?" Donnie asked. Dante answered, "You went mental." "I'll go get Donnie to get his clothes back on" Crystal said. Dante went to the table where Ashley sat and asked, "Are you ready to cut the cake, Babe?" "Sure. What's a wedding party without the cake-cutting?" Ashley said.

They cut the cake and did a toast. Dante toasted to Ashley, saying that she was the only woman that understood his issues. "I toast Dante! Now where did I put my giant toaster?" Donnie said. The guests roared in laughter. "Donnie, you goofus." Audrey said. She wore a gothic bridesmaid dress that was dark red and black. "What's a goofus?" Dante asked. Audrey replied, "A goofy doofus." Then a slow dance started. Dante took Ashley out onto the dance floor. It was one heck of a wedding party. Then it was time to go home. However, Dante and Ashley went somewhere for a honeymoon.

To Be Continued...


End file.
